Ben 10 VS The Doctor
by Dark Ripper
Summary: Just as the title says Ben 10 Vs the Doctor, How will deal with the Time load know as the doctor and what will happen when his vilians join in it wil be a battle of a life time


The Oncoming storm 

A Ben 10/Doctor Who Fan fiction

By Dark Ripper

Disclaimer: I do not Own Ben 10 or Doctor Who

Hello there folks, this is a preview chapter to the for coming story The Oncoming Storm, Chapter one will be up in a few weeks I promise.

Here is bit of the story from one of the chapters I will write to kept you guessing what may happen To Ben, Gwen and Max aka Grandpa when they encounter The Doctor and some of his enemies, It will be a battle of a Lifetime for Ben and things will change for him.

The preview

It had only been a few hours since Grandpa Max had pulled Ben out of a fight even before it had started; the only reason why Grandpa Max had done this was due to a strange Blue Box in shape of a phone box with the words Police box on it, which Ben or Gwen had never seen before, but look on their Grandpa face said it all, like a man who had stared in the face of death itself.

He pulled them out without any reason given just saying 'We have to go now!' neither Ben nor Gwen had seen their Grandpa this way before, it scared them to bits as he forced them back on to the Rust bucket and as quickly as he could drove off to their campsite a few miles outside of town.

When they arrived at the campsite Max know what was about to come from Ben and Gwen the question of why he pulled them out without reason, and the one thing he did not what to talk about the one true thing in the whole universe that he had hoped that Ben would never deal with had return to earth, the Doctor the person that gave monster's nightmares and even himself.

As he turns to face Ben and Gwen who were sitting at the small dining table in the Rust Bucket he could see the very angry face of Ben and the equally displeased face of Gwen, as he seated himself on the opposite side of them and placing his hands to his face, he know that Ben was about shout at him for stopping him, before he could do it Max started to talk 'I am truly sorry for doing what I did back there but I had my reasons for doing it' 'Why did you stop me Grandpa over a Blue Box for all the reason's in the world' Ben replied 'yes I did that Blue box is called the T.A.R.D.I.S. It's called, is a part of the reason I did it, it is the person in it is the main reason I pulled you out' max replied 'who is this person Grandpa?' Gwen 

asked 'Ben, Gwen the aliens you and I have been dealing with are only the tip of the iceberg compared to what's truly out there in the darkness of space there are things moving in that darkness good or evil I do not know. But this person He's like Fire, and Ice, and Rage.  
He's like the Night, and the Storm in the Heart of the Sun.  
He's Ancient and Forever.  
He Burns at the Centre of Time and he can see the turn of the Universe' 'Get to point Grandpa' Ben replied in bored looking way 'Ben just listen to what Grandpa has to say Ok' Gwen said 'carry on grandpa' 'sorry I was doing the long version, His name is the Doctor or to his enemies as _Ka Faraq Gatri_ or Karshtakavaar, translation the Bringer of Darkness, Destroyer of Worlds and more the common one The Oncoming Storm' as soon Max said this Ben and Gwen faces were in a state of shock at what they just heard 'Just who is this Doctor?'Gwen said quietly Max replied to the Question 'Just call him Doctor ok, he is Time Lord or rather the last of the Time Lords his people were killed in the last great time war' 'how do you know this Gramps' Ben asked 'Because I have seen what he has done different aliens here on earth and it's not nice, when I was with the Plumbers we started a database on him we collected every bit of information we had on him that's until Torchwood hacked our system stole all of it and wiped our system clean' What do you mean Torchwood' Gwen replied.

Authors Note: sorry to leave it but that was preview of a chapter I will write in the future sorry for grammar mistake it's not the finished product some of it may change.

Thank you for reading this part

Chapter One: The signs of a Time Lord

Coming soon

Please review Please


End file.
